1. Field
This invention relates to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags, and more specifically to methods of reading RFID tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, standard software, whether office, business, enterprise or of other type, is not capable of interacting with RFID tags. Instead, special applications are written, either as self-contained applications that read and write data to tags (sometimes called edgeware) or by using so called middleware that can connect tags in a database or event format. Thus only individuals with special software are able to exchange data with an RFID tag.
When deploying a solution based on high memory tags, specific items may be defined which must be at specific memory locations, for example as defined in the EPCglobal tag data standards. Some higher-level standards, such as the ATA Spec 2000, also define memory usage in this manner, and postulate a programmer API such that records may be stored and retrieved in a manner reminiscent of conventional database usage. Therefore, the tag is treated as a new and distinct part of the system, requiring a unique method of interacting with it, and special purpose software, whether edgeware or middleware, to handle tag data as words, objects or data records in order to use the tags.
As RFID tags have become more widely used, there has emerged a need for easier means of accessing and storing information on RFID tags that avoids the need to develop and integrate custom applications.